


Silence is Golden?

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Some Swearing, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray needs something more and Joel won't stop talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden?

If there was one thing Ray was proud of with himself, it was his long-lasting patience. Even if he was having a bad day, Ray never took it out on his co-workers and at home, found ways to relieve in stress in the calmest way possible. It seemed as if nothing could push Ray’s buttons. That is, nothing except for a certain boyfriend of his.

After several months of dating, Ray had hoped he would’ve finally gotten used to Joel’s constant interruptions, ramblings, and Lord knows what else riled the man up, but unfortunately, Ray was becoming like a bomb ready to explode. For him, it was almost a constant battle to keep his timer from going off. Yes, he loved Joel, but he was also getting irritated to put it simply.

Of course, Ray considered that maybe the real problem was that after being with Joel for so long, he had yet to really feel like he was in a real relationship with the man. Even though they got dinners and sometimes spent time at each other’s places, it felt like Joel was holding back. Truth be told, all Ray wanted to hear was Joel say that he loved him and then Ray would be ecstatic until the end of time. Ray himself had tried saying those words on occasion, even mumbled it out, but was always met with stale air and Joel quickly changing the conversation. What started as an annoyance at the back of Ray’s mind quickly turned into something consuming many of his thoughts.

Soon enough, Ray began to worry he was just a one-off thing and that Joel would be getting rid of him soon. After all, their dating had just happened one day without either of them establishing that they were boyfriends. At the time, Ray was fine with it, but now that he was feeling completely serious about Joel, his worries hit him straight on. It quickly became a new stressor and Ray, for the first time, found his patience wearing thin.

“Hey, Ray. Dinner tonight?” Joel casually asked as the two passed by in the hallway.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” came Ray’s surprised reply. At the office, Joel and Ray kept their whatever-they-had a secret and it always seemed to catch Ray off guard when Joel talked to him.

“Okay.” Joel waved without a care in the world, leaving Ray to let out a small sigh as the man departed.

Back at the AH office, while waiting for his video to export, Ray lazily spun in his chair as he tried to figure out what was going on between him and Joel. Ray wondered if maybe he was taking things too seriously, while on the other hand was finding his feelings completely justified. Seeing everyone else immersed in their work, Ray quietly left the office as he didn’t have much else to do, and went to search for Joel. The man was not hard to find, especially since he was blaring one of those financial podcasts that Ray couldn’t stand. 

“Hey,” Ray called over the talking and held back a laugh as Joel jumped while smashing the keyboard to stop the podcast. The older man turned around in his chair, staring at Ray with wide eyes.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

Ray’s mind went blank since he hadn’t thought this far ahead and he slowly opened his mouth. “You like me, right?”

“Of course,” Joel responded quickly. “Why are you asking?”

Letting out a heavy breath, Ray decided to finally say what was on his mind. “I just don’t feel like we’re a real relationship, you know? Like sure we hang out and stuff, but are we serious? I just feel like a fuck buddy more than anything at this point.”

Ray bit his lip, hardly believing that he was actually saying all of this to Joel, but he was tired and wanted answers.

Joel seemed to be thinking intensely, looking at his feet before turning back to Ray. “Okay, um, I’m sorry you feel that way. I really do like you, you’re great, you’re funny, you’re smart, I’m lucky to have you and I didn’t mean to come off as I guess I’ve been? I don’t know, I’m really confused and-,” Joel began to ramble on, talking about how Ray was one of the first people he really felt a connection with, which kind of scared him since he didn’t realize he was into men until he met Ray. 

When Ray tried to cut in, it was as if Joel couldn’t hear his voice, something Ray had come across a lot when their relationship was even slightly strained.

“God, Joel,” Ray said at a normal voice range, but Joel kept going with his voice sounding more and more like panic. Feeling something bubble inside of him, Ray couldn’t take it anymore. All he wanted was to reassure the other man, but Joel was like a waterfall at this point. 

“Joel, I love you, but please shut the fuck up and let me say something!” Ray finally yelled. Both men were in shock, as Ray had never raised his voice in such a way, before or during their relationship.

There was a newfound silence between the two men and Ray could only hope that his legs wouldn’t make him run away at this point. Joel shifted, though uncomfortably or not, Ray couldn’t tell.

“You…really love me?” Joel quietly asked.

Ray was starting to regret his decision, but he had already crossed that line and the only way was forward. “Yes, Joel,” he began as calmly as he could. “Yes, I love you. I understand how you feel, you’re my first guy too, but you need to let me know what you’re worried about. The only way I can help you is if you tell me these things.”

Joel blinked and it seemed like he was still shocked by all that had just happened before he slowly regained his composure. “Then, you’ll tell me things too? Like we’re boyfriends?”

“I thought we already were, dumbass,” Ray tried to say seriously, but Joel’s sudden shy demeanor made Ray want to smile at the whole situation.

Suddenly, Ray found himself in a tight hug with Joel saying, “I love you,” over and over in his ear and Ray swore he hadn’t felt this happy since he and Joel first started seeing each other. 

“Wait,” Joel pulled back. “Does this mean we have to tell the office since we’re official? What if people want to do double dates or pester us all the time or-“ Joel didn’t have time to finish as Ray smashed his lips onto Joel, making the older man go quiet instantly. 

As Ray gently ended the kiss, he nodded to himself. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that sooner.”

“Think of what?” Joel crinkled his eyebrows, seemingly oblivious to why Ray had suddenly kissed him.

“Interrupting you by kissing. I sure as hell can’t really do it any other way,” Ray grinned smugly. 

Joel seemed to blush, but a small smile formed on his own face as he thought over Ray’s words. “I really should work on that, shouldn’t I?”

“And they say you can’t teach an old dog new tricks,” Ray immediately quipped before ducking out of Joel’s hold and back towards the office door. “I have to get back to work, but I’m glad we talked.”

Joel was a little saddened by Ray’s sudden departure but still gave a nod of agreement. “See you after work then?”

“You know it,” Ray pointed and slowly started down the hallway, barely catching Joel’s quiet, “I love you,” as he left the man’s office.

Feeling much better than before, Ray decided to not hide any of his feelings and yelled out, “I love you too!” He was quite sure he heard something crash in Joel’s office and he let out a laugh before running back to Achievement Hunter with no one none the wiser since they all had their headphones on.

Sitting down at his desk, Ray recounted the previous events and couldn’t believe he had actually lost his temper as well as revealing his love for Joel. He was jumping between shocked, horrified, and confused all at once and hoped the other man wasn’t in as much turmoil as he was. However, Ray figured his newfound anger would be something he and Joel could work on together, especially if it helped him alleviate Joel’s incessant rambling for once in Rooster Teeth’s history.


End file.
